


Shades of Grey

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aging, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Shades of Grey

"You have a new grey hair," Draco said when Harry sat down to breakfast.

Harry took a sip of his tea. "What am I up to now? Four? Five?"

"Seven." 

Harry chewed his toast while his mind wandered. "The Crewe case did give me fits. Thank Merlin we finally got to the bottom of that."

"Hmm," Draco murmured, stirring his tea idly. 

"What?"

"Perhaps I should count again, just to be sure."

Laughing, Harry wiped his mouth on his napkin and stood up. "You could just ask for a blow job, you know."

Draco smirked. "Where's the fun in that?"


End file.
